Talk:Nova (Warframe)/@comment-92.54.108.36-20140407122314/@comment-220.238.41.207-20140414012755
To do what? Be flashy? That’s your preferred playstyle and imo, it’s not needed but sure it helps you feel more like a ninja then by all means go for it but honestly, the game is all about wiping everything out on the map, objectives and keeping yourself alive which you can basically do by playing smart without all the flashy bullshit. 6 hours of what? I’ve done high waves of ODD clocking in around 3 – 4 hours. What the fuck have you done 6 hours of? Never have I seen your name or anything for 6 hours on leaderboards of anything. Also, I don’t know what kind of retarded team you play with but when I actually play with non pubs we are actually serious about how we do things. Why need to follow around if we’re doing a defence? Where all they do is flock to the pod and after gathering them up, BOOM! One M Prime and they’re all dead and then if Nekros modded correctly with range, he could just stand on top of Pod and be able to reach the distances that M Prime reached and desecrate before the corpses completely vanishes. Our team sticks together during Survival so if you play with teams where you all run in a direction and do whatever the fuck you want then by all means go for it but that just makes it harder for your team when you go down. You realise you can go high waves of anything without a Nova right? Nova makes the job a lot faster getting there. My team pretty much runs Ogris/Penta and CC/Heal. We only really need one source of damage in the team. You disregarded the build that was given to the person because majority of people who play Nova or want to play Nova is all around M Prime. They want to blow shit up and clear rooms and to be able to do that to your max potential, it requires you to become fragile so you are now a pure glass cannon which is what her role actually is. Not a tank, not a support, not a semi tank or however you want to build her. That being said, it doesn’t mean you can’t build her to suit your playstyle which is survivability but you seem to misunderstand that with my playstyle, I can survive just as long as you with about half the hp and shields you have and still be the person who takes the least amount of damage on the team. If that being the case, why should I bother adding on more survivability mods when I can already keep myself alive? That goes with everyone else, why should they add on Redirection/Vitality/Vigor/Steel Fiber if they can survive runs without it? That would mean they just wasted 4 potential mod slots that you could easily use for anything else. Your whole argument so far is about how M Prime is a lackluster ability that doesn’t need to be used at all and majority of nerf/complaint threads towards Nova revolves around M Prime. So even if they were to nerf her down, they’d be nerfing her M Prime and M Prime alone so what reason would you have to be afraid of a nerf coming if you’re so consistent with wormhole + AMD? But I do understand where you’re coming from with the entire having to playing another frame. I had to do that with Saryn when they nerfed Venom because it caused too much fps lag for people with shit computers because too many numbers would pop up. At that point in time, Saryn was the highest damage dealer in the game, able to take out wave 100 enemies in about a couple minutes by constantly exploding spores. But you don’t seem to care much about M Prime so even with the nerf, you could still play her with the flashy shenanigans that you do. Also, you are very dramatic with “End of Warframe” Because like I said, you don’t need a Nova to get you very high in end game content which is Survival/Defence and there are still a bunch of viable frames in this game even if she was to get nerfed. Tbh, if she got nerfed, it’d give me a reason to pick up other frames that I’ve long forgotten. But seriously, all I’m saying is that your build/setup is not needed in order to achieve high level/end game content. If it suits your play style, by all means go for it man but to sit there and tell me that it’s required that you have these mods in order to stay alive late game and how you take the least damage with those mods on is absurd because I’ve taken least damage with a bleeding key on like I said which drops my HP to 75 and I’m still the one reviving people. Last thing I’ll leave you with, maybe you should switch out to a power build because the cost is not that much for wormhole and AMD even if you do and the amount of damage you’d pull off with AMD will increase a lot because the damage numbers that I am seeing from my AMD is immense and I only really pull out my AMD pretty much waves 100+